


How Far We've Come

by readrofbooks (friendlyghost)



Series: Christmas Fic(lets) 2013 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyghost/pseuds/readrofbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Korra's big speech to the South Pole, she and Asami have a few things to discuss. Oddly enough, these things end up in cuddling and taking a nap together.</p><p>Merry Christmas to <a href="http://advance-on-dunsinane.tumblr.com/">Em</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gayest, fluffiest thing I have ever written. Ever.
> 
> Title from 'Look How Far We've Come' by Matchbox Twenty.

After a few more minutes of waving and smiling at her people, Korra walks back inside the South Pole's capital building. She sighs and grins at her family: Mom, Dad, Katara, Tenzin, Pema and the kids, Bumi, Kya, Mako, Bolin (Eska and Desna with him), Asami. _There's so many more people that I care about in my life now._

Her blood family is the first group to give her a hug; Korra is (happily) in the middle of a Tonraq-and-Senna-we're-so-proud-of-you sandwich. Wrapping her arms around Katara, so old and fragile and yet so strong. She hugs Tenzin and Pema's entire clan at once, and manages to lift them up in the air, too. A quick, awkward hug with Mako, Korra getting lifted up by Bolin, and Eska and Desna nodding their heads in acknowledgment. Leaning in to wrap her arm's around Asami's shoulders and hearing her whisper, "You did an amazing job, Korra." Feeling warm and fuzzy inside because _I did it, I saved the world from Vaatu, and everyone is proud of me._

"Thanks for being there for me, everyone. I'm so happy that we're all okay," Korra says, smiling tiredly at everyone. Bolin whoops and grabs her around the shoulders, saying, "Team Avatar did it again! We got your back!"

"Whoa, what? I wanna be in this Team Avatar! Why am I not a part of Team Avatar? Is it because I'm a non-bender?" Bumi asks.  
Korra laughs. "Everyone here is part of Team Avatar. It used to just be us four," meaning herself, Mako, Asami, and Bolin, "but it's branched out to become so much more."

"That it has," Tenzin says, smiling at Korra. He doesn't need to say he's proud of her, because she already knows.

"Korra, you seem rather tired. Are you feeling alright?" Kya asks, brow crinkled. Kya has always been good at noticing how Korra is feeling, and Korra once again thanks her silently for that.

"Actually, I am really tired. I feel like I could sleep for 10,000 years!" Korra says, only half joking.

"Want me to drive you back to your tent so you can take a nap?" Asami offers. Korra is confused for a minute, but then remembers that Asami still has a snowmobile on her hands, courtesy of the newly-reinstated Future Industries.

"Yeah, that would be great actually. Thanks, Asami," Korra says.

"You can thank me once you actually get some rest," Asami says. Korra waves goodbye to some of her family, hugs the rest again, and follows her friend out the door.

Korra practically falls out of the snowmobile, and almost drops the spirit that was sitting in her lap. Luckily, it has wings and began flying just in time.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to drop you," she apologizes. Asami laughs. "I think we're all still getting used to the spirits living with us, instead of in the spirit world. I know I am,"

"Definitely," Korra agrees. She opens the flap to the tent and hesitates before walking inside. "Do you want to come in for a bit, or?…" she asks Asami.

"Oh, but shouldn't you get your rest?—"

"No, it's fine, we haven't gotten to talk in forever—"

"Are you sure that it's fine? Because—"

"Asami! Just come inside already, okay?" Korra finally says. Asami immediately looks a little guilty, but steps inside the tent anyways. She situates herself on a pillow near the center, and Korra sits cross-legged on her sleeping mat. Suddenly, neither of them know where to look or what to say.

"I broke up with Mako again," Korra blurts out. Asami looks up in surprise. "And I really do mean for good this time, our relationship wasn't really working out, you know?" she continues.

"I could say the same to you," Asami says. At Korra's surprised look, she says, "We got back together for, like, a week while you had amnesia and were missing. I dumped him once you came back, and basically told him that we weren't going to work out."

"Wow," Korra says. At that moment, she decides to take a leap of faith. She's the Avatar, she saved the world twice, and she might as well tell someone, right?

"Actually, part of the reason I broke up with Mako was because I was interested in someone else," Korra says.

"Really?" Asami asks. Then she looks a little nervous. "It's not Bolin, right? Because I think that ship's already sailed."  
Korra has to choke back a laugh. "No, definitely not Bolin. You know them pretty well, actually," she says. Asami sits and thinks for a moment, and then her mouth drops open a little bit. Korra's pretty sure her stomach drops out of her body, because that is definitely what it felt like.

Asami lifts a hand and points at her chest, as if saying, _"Me? Are you sure?"_ Korra nods and bites her lower lip.

"It's okay if you hate me for it, or never want to see me again!" she blurts out. "I mean, I know there are some people who like one or the other or both, but some people still think it's really weird and it's totally fine if you do, of course—"

Asami's mouth closes, and she smiles a little. Getting up off the pillow, she walks over to Korra and sits down across from her. Korra shuts up, and decides to watch her friend and crush instead. Asami wraps her hands around Korra's jaw and kisses her on the mouth softly.

"Oh," is the only thing Korra can think to say when Asami pulls away. She's pretty sure that she forgot to kiss back, but oh well.  
Asami smiles at Korra. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. But," and this is accented with a boop to Korra's nose, "you're crazy tired, and should probably sleep before we discuss the logistics of this."

"Probably," Korra says with a yawn, and lays down in the middle of the sleeping pad, wiggling underneath the blankets. Asami hesitates for a second, then says, "Actually, could you scoot over towards the wall a little bit? If that's okay with you, I mean—"

Korra takes a second to figure it out. "Oh, um, sure!" she says nervously, and moves backward fast enough to almost take the tent wall out.

Asami takes off her parka and lays it next to the pad, and slips under the blankets to lay next to Korra. Korra decides to take a chance and wraps her arms around Asami's midsection, curling up behind her. Asami stiffens for a minute, but then relaxes into Korra.

 _It's so different from holding Mako_ , Korra thinks. Mako was all solid muscles and heat, and he had to be the Big Spoon _every single time_ , because of manliness or something dumb like that. Asami is softer, but still fit and lightly muscled, and seems more than happy to be held instead of being the one doing the holding. Korra rests her forehead against the base of Asami's neck, and her heart hurts thinking about how much she cares for her genius heiress, who's so strong and deserves everything wonderful in the world.

Before either teen notices, they're both asleep, and they're still in that position when Tonraq and Senna find them at dinner time. They smile down at their daughter and her crush, and step back outside the tent to pass money from Tonraq to Senna. But of course, that's a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Em](http://advance-on-dunsinane.tumblr.com/) I hope you like your present! Merry Christmas :)


End file.
